The desire to maintain effective communications is paramount when operating in public safety environments and particularly in law enforcement communication environments. The processes and proceedings involved in law enforcement communications are oftentimes complex and time consuming. The system can often be plagued by minor incidents or infractions taking up law enforcement resources, holding facility space, and court time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to processing minor incidents or infractions in an efficient and expedient manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The system and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.